


Strength of a Sapphire

by nikkidracofrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Past Character Death, Pining, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkidracofrost/pseuds/nikkidracofrost
Summary: Saphira Skye Aeron loses her mother in a plane crash and moves with her aunt. She meets new people and learns she might have some sort of powers. Will she be able to control these powers and find new hope and maybe even love in this new chapter of her life?





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual story ever, so please don't be too harsh.

I woke up to my aunt’s voice “ Saph, wake up, we’re here.” 

My eyes open to look around at the unfamiliar house before me, my mind registering where I am. My aunt Mia drove down to California so I could move in with her after mom died…. That still hurts to think about so I push it out of my mind and observe the inside of the house. I can hear Mia talking, but I’m not listening. “…will have to keep the guest bedroom, Saphira are you even listening to me?” 

My eyes snap up to look at her, “Sorry aunt Mia, I only heard the last part.” 

She sighs and looks at me with concerned eyes before lightly brushing my cheek, “I know this is hard for you, moving here with me after everything that has happened. I’ll show you to your room and come find you when dinner is ready.” 

I nod and politely smile before following her to my new room, thank her, and look around. The room is pretty big, with a full size bed, desk, walk in closet, and bathroom. I sit on the bed and think about how much my life will change from this point on; new house, new school, and new friends possibly.

Talking about friends, I plug my phone in to charge and lay on the bed before calling my best friend, Ginny. It rings twice before she answers, “Saphira! I already miss you so much! Are you there? You got there in one piece, right? What’s it like? I bet it’s just a bunch of tress, right? Are there any cute boys? Why aren’t you talking? Why are you laughing?! Saph!” 

I laugh and smile softly, “ Gin, calm down. I can’t talk if you just keep bombarding me with more questions.”

She laughs, “Whatever, did you get there okay?”

“Yea, I kinda fell asleep during the ride, but I’m here. I miss you too. Mia woke me up when we got to the house so I haven’t even seen any other people.”

We talk for a few more minutes before I decide to go shower and head downstairs to find Mia. I explore the house a bit before I catch the delicious smell of alfredo sauce; I poke my stomach as it grumbles to the smell. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was until now. I haven’t been eating much lately because my appetite flew out the window when mom… I stop that thought and follow the smell, “Aunt Mia?”

“I’m in here, hun. I’m making chicken fettuccini alfredo. Are you hungry?”

My stomach grumbles again, making her laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes. How much do you want?”

We eat in a comfortable silence since we are both really hungry and still unsure of how address each other with this new living situation. Before I go back to my room, she tells me that she’s taking me to get my uniforms for school in the morning and will have the rest of the day to get settled in since she has to go back to work. I nod and politely thank her for dinner before returning to my room.

I plug my phone in to the speaker I brought and start unpacking my clothes. The music becoming all I focus on until I finish. A yawn escapes my lips as I turn the music off and get into bed. 

I wake up hours later in tears and check the time on my phone, 3 a.m. I groan and text Ginny, surprisingly she responds right away. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Did you have the dream again?” 

Wiping my tears, I tell her about the dream for the millionth time it seems. It’s always the same; a call from my mom’s friend saying the plane my mom was on crashed, no survivors. The panicked sound of my aunt’s voice on the phone as she realizes that her only sister is dead, the numbness I feel at the funeral, the feeling of heartbreak and loss as the shock wears away and I break down when I realize that my mom is really never coming back. That’s always when I wake up, feeling that pain. I text her for a bit longer and once we agree that we both really need sleep; I get up and wash the tears off of my face before returning to bed. I stifle a yawn and manage to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

I wake up to the sun shining in my face as Mia opens the curtains, I squint at my phone and groan and cover my face with my blanket when I see that it is 8 a.m. She tells me that breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes and we’re leaving right after so I need to be ready. I stretch and yawn before getting out of bed. Feeling groggy from the night before, I shuffle like a zombie to the bathroom and wash my face. I look at the dark circles under my eyes and know that it will be a long day. After quickly pulling on some jeans and a comfy shirt with my combat boots, I look in the mirror again and decide that a beanie is the only way to hide my messy bed head. I follow the smell of fresh coffee and bacon in the kitchen. 

We eat and quickly clean up before climbing back into Mia’s silver Toyota Corolla and drive to the specialty store that sells the uniforms for the high school she enrolled me in. The clothes doesn’t look bad, I’m just not used to wearing uniforms since we didn’t have to at my old school back in California. She gives me a copy of the key to the house and drops me off before leaving for work. I sigh as I walk up the stairs to my room and start setting it up. Once my room is decorated, I decide to take a nap.

The next few days went by in a sort of calm manner; having breakfast with aunt Mia before she goes to work and I spend the day alone walking to the park down the street and sitting by the lake. I think about what my new school might be like and hope that I can finish this school year off without any more life impacting events happening.

During dinner on Sunday night, Mia and I talked about the fact that I would start my first day of school here tomorrow. It made me nervous, but she did the best she could to reassure me that everything would be fine. To try to make me feel better, she let me have an extra big bowl of my favorite ice cream, cookie dough. I grabbed one of the biggest bowls I could find and loaded it to the top with the sweet, cold, goodness as well as a bunch of fluffy whipped cream. My mouth watered and happily stuffed a big chunk of cookie dough straight from the carton into my mouth and moaned as my taste buds were coated in the deliciousness. I opened my eyes, I didn’t even notice I closed them as I enjoyed that bite, and saw my aunt looking at me with a smirk on her face before popping a cookie dough ball in her mouth and walking to her room before saying goodnight. 

I walk up to my room with the bowl in one hand and my whipped cream coated finger in my mouth. I called Ginny on face time and as soon as she answered, she saw my huge ice cream filled bowl and laughed at me. Once she stopped laughing and caught her breath, she said “that is the most beautiful bowl of ice cream I have ever seen! Give me some!!!” 

Giggling, I pointed a spoonful of ice cream at the camera and laughed harder as she pretended to eat it and then pouted once I stuffed it in my own mouth. She snickered when I whimpered from having a brain freeze and claimed that I most definitely owe her some ice cream the next time I see her. I stuck my tongue at her once the pain went away but agreed anyway. I wondered to myself when the next time I’ll get to see her will be. Interrupting my thoughts with a gasp, I sharply looked at her trying to figure out what happened. “You’re starting school there tomorrow! Are you nervous? You shouldn’t be, everyone will love you!” 

I opened my mouth to protest, but she ignored me and continued to try to motivate me. “Of course everyone will love you; you are the most lovable, awesome, amazing, smart, and adorable person ever!! I bet all the guys and even girls will be swooning the moment they lay their eyes on you! You are so freakin pretty that everyone will want to be your friend, but I will forever hold my rightful place as your super amazingly sexy best friend in the whole wide world!”

I almost choked at the ‘sexy’ part as I tried my hardest to keep a poker face as I continued to eat my delicious dessert. She smirked before her face turn slightly more serious. “I know you will be fine, you are the amazing Saphira after all. Try not to be too nervous, text me if you need to. Let me know if there is any boy, or even girl if you decide to take a swing for that side that catches your eye. Just try to relax and let me know how it goes okay? I have to go, mom is yelling at Ron about leaving his stuff lying around again.” 

I nod, unsure of what is to come and say goodnight to her as I stuff the rest of the ice cream in my mouth and go downstairs to wash and put the bowl away. Too nervous to try to sleep just yet, I lay my stuff out for the morning and read a bit of my favorite book, The Color of Death by Elizabeth Lowell, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters from the movies will appear now and then, but not enough to really list them.

The sound of my alarm woke me up in the morning, making me cover my head with the pillow to drown it out. I sighed in annoyance when it wouldn’t stop and I realized I had to get up to start my first day at Lafayette High School. I got up and quickly jumped in the shower before getting into my uniform. I blow-dried my hip length jet-black hair and decided to put it up in a messy bun, leaving my bangs down and letting a few strands fall around my face. Once it was out of the way, I swiped some black eyeliner onto my eyelids with a simple wing as well as a quick coat of mascara. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and mentally commended myself for my perfect eyeliner application that shows off the stark sapphire blue color in my eyes. I didn’t put anymore makeup on other than some minty lip balm over my full, rosy pink lips and smiled as I noticed the light sprinkling of freckles over my nose didn’t stand out too much today. 

Once I decided that I looked decent for school, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to grab some breakfast with Mia. I smiled, smelling the glorious smell of freshly brewed coffee. Pouring some into my favorite travel mug as well as some vanilla hazelnut creamer, I watched as the colors swirled in the cup before stirring it. I brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply before taking a sip of the warm drink. Since I was a bit nervous to start school, I didn’t have much of an appetite; a plain blueberry bagel would be enough. 

We grabbed our bags and walked to the driveway to climb into the car. The trip was peacefully quiet and short. Once Mia pulled up to drop me off in front of the school, I sighed. Before I could get out, she told me not to worry too much and try to have a good day. I smiled and thanked her before getting out and watched as she drove off before walking in through the front door of the school, leaving myself with no chance to overthink things and get too freaked out.

I looked around, walking to the office to get my schedule. Once I received it as well as the combination for my locker, the lady at the desk told me to get it signed by all my teachers and bring it back tomorrow after classes were over. I nodded and walked to find my locker and practiced opening it a few times before looking at my schedule. On A days, I have advanced English 3, advanced physics, lunch, advanced US History, and French 3. On B days, I have music theory, advanced calculus, lunch, an advisory free period, and advanced health education. Since I still have about 10 minutes before classes start, I decide to explore the school a bit to get a better feel of how the classes are set up. I notice a few people look at me weirdly as I pass them, most likely since they haven’t seen me before and it’s the middle of the semester.

I decide to find where my first class is and go talk to the teacher before class starts. Before I walk in, I look at my schedule again, then let out a sigh of relief when I see that no one else but Ms. Fauster was here yet.

I introduced myself to her and she smiled and explained that they were currently reading Arthur Miller’s The Crucible. I quietly sit down at a desk near the window and smile to myself because The Crucible is one of my guilty favorites and I’ve read it multiple times, including having just finished it and the exam for it about a month ago at my old school. This class should go by smoothly. The bell rang and students started walking in, noticing me already sitting here and whispering to each other as they look at me. I don’t like being stared at, so I start doodling on my notebook until class started, actually throughout class since I’ve already done this.  
The day goes by smoothly, though it was a bit awkward sitting alone in the cafeteria so I went to sit outside under a tree and read while snacking on some grapes. French class was the only class that I had to actually introduce myself to the rest of the class. Of course it was all in French and the teacher as well as the class were slightly surprised at how natural my French accent was. 

Once class was over, I walked over to my locker and dropped off the books I wouldn’t need before closing my locker and turning around. I jumped when I noticed a guy from my French class standing next to me before introducing himself, “Bonjour, je m’appelle Draco et je voulais vous faire savoir que vous pouvez me montrer ce que cette jolie bouche peut faire.”

“Avez-vous besoin d’aide pour trouver votre petit pénis?” I asked innocently before walking away smirking, hearing him mutter the word “bitch.”

I walked outside and saw Mia sitting in the Corolla waiting for me. I got in and smiled at her. “Hey Aunt Mia” I said politely.

“Hey Saph, how was your first day?”

“It was alright, I’m ahead in English. Nothing special happened. I ate lunch under a tree since the weather was nice.”

“That’s nice, I’m glad you had a good day. So what would you like for dinner tonight?”

“Thanks, hmmm what sounds good to eat? Not pizza, not pasta, it’s too warm for soup; maybe some teriyaki stir-fry? Yes, that does sound yummy. Good job Saph!”

Mia laughed as she listened to me have a discussion with myself and agreed that it did sound like a good idea. We went to the store and got what we needed to make our stir-fry as well as some ginger ale (surprisingly we both love it) and went home. I went upstairs and changed into some shorts and a big t-shirt and went back down to help Mia and we decided to watch Netflix while eating instead of sitting at the table. I tried not to giggle as I saw Mia struggling to use her chopsticks in the corner of my eye and laughed when I noticed she decided to just stab the chicken with them. Once we finished and cleaned up, I went upstairs to Facetime with Ginny again. She had been texting me non-stop since she knew I was already out of school. 

“Daaaammmnnnnnn pretty lady, how you doin?” she said with over-exaggerated seductive eyes and wiggled her eyebrows. 

I burst into a fit of giggles and dramatically swooned before responding, “I’m good, how are you oh handsome sir?”

“I am awfully lonely without you here, my fair lady,” she grabbed a piece of her hair and used it as a fake mustache and tried to look sad, barely keeping a smile off of her face. 

“I daresay you ought to challenge a certain young man to a duel for asking me to do such dirty things to him!” 

I mock a look of offense as a look of shock flashes across her face. “WHAT?!? WHO?! WHAT HAPPENED?! EXPLAIN!!” 

I laugh as she yells and then harder as I hear her get yelled at for yelling. Once I catch my breath from laughing, she mutters some curse words under her breath, which only makes me start laughing again. Once I get my laughter under control, she looks at me expectantly so I explain the situation that happened by my locker. 

“So a dude from your class literally followed you to your locker and basically told you he wants you to suck his dick?! And of course you made a micropenis joke, I’m so proud of you! Wait, was he even cute?” 

“Ehh, he’s cute in a ‘I’m so fancy and too good for you peasant’ fuckboy sort of way.” I say laughing. “He’s tall and has greyish eyes and like silvery blond hair.”

“Wow, get you some fancy dick girl,” she says smirking as I abruptly stop laughing.

“That’s just nasty,” I say rolling my eyes. 

“Anyways, how was your first day, other than tiny dick boy?”

“It went well, they’re barely halfway through The Crucible in English so I just drew randomness in my notebook,” I reply giggling. 

“Oh dang, we did that like so long ago! You got this; you’re a literal genius. Seriously though, I really miss you. School isn’t the same here without you. Oh, Luna told me to tell you she says hi and to watch out for the nargles, whatever that is. Ugh, I have to go. The twins scared mom so she’s having a fit again.”

“I miss you too; tell Luna and everyone else I said hi” I smile sadly before getting off. 

Setting my laptop to the side, I start working on my physics and French homework before catching up on the recent show I’ve been watching. Jane the Virgin is one of my favorite shows and I’ve finished the first two seasons and am now waiting for the next season to come out on Netflix. 

I put my laptop away after the season finale and curl up under my blanket, happy that I turned the light off earlier, and drift off to sleep. 

_____________

I wake up the next morning and check my phone; seeing that my alarm hasn’t gone off, I turn around and try to fall back asleep. Annoyingly, the alarm goes off five minutes later so I sigh and get up. Going to the bathroom, I see the mess that is my hair. I jump in the shower and decide to let it air dry because I’m too lazy to blow-dry it today. I get dressed and grab a beanie, now knowing that it is acceptable to wear at school. After putting on my normal eyeliner, I grab my bag and head downstairs smiling when I smell the coffee. I have a bit more of an appetite today than yesterday morning, so I get an English muffin breakfast sandwich with my normal coffee and head to the car with Mia. 

Once at the school, I walk around since I don’t need anything from my locker. I walk up to the third floor and a rush of excitement flows through me as soon as I see the library, which just so happens to be right by the choir room where my music theory class is held. Walking in, I take in the rows and rows of books and look at each to see which ones I have already read. I internally squeal of happiness when I see that they have the Vampire Academy series; I love Richelle Mead’s writing and have read the series countless times. I grab the first book in the series and sit on the floor to start rereading it. 

I got so enraptured in the story that I jumped when I heard the bell ring signaling to go to class. I made a mental note of what page I stopped at so I could continue when I come back during my free period later. Putting the book back in its spot on the shelf, I get up and almost bump into someone; I leave after muttering an apology and head to class. 

I walk into the choir room and look around at all the musical decorations on the walls as well as all the trophies on top of the shelves. I introduce myself to the teacher and we discuss where I left off in my music theory class in California; since I’m about a week behind his class, he tells me to just listen to today’s lecture and see how much I can understand and come back during my free period so he can try to get me caught up. I nod in understanding and walk out of his office. Seeing that the class has walked in while I was talking to him, I take the only empty seat by the door. There are a total of 10 of us in this class, which makes sense since most people prefer to take a different elective instead of music theory. I listened and took notes during the lecture over augmented and diminished seventh chords. I was slightly confused, but paid attention nonetheless. 

After lunch, I walked to my music theory class again and went into his office. Since he had his free period during that class time, he was still finishing the last of his lunch and put it to the side when he saw me. 

“Ms. Aeron, please have a seat. How was your lunch?”

“It was okay, did I disturb you during yours?”

“No, it’s fine; I was just finishing. Care for peppermint?” he asks pointing to a small clear plastic bowl on his desk filled to the brim with peppermints of different flavors. 

I politely say thank you and grab a green one. We start discussing where we stopped in class at my old school, which was third inversion chords and he gives me a relatively quick lesson on them and explains the sequence of chord progressions. After giving me some practice problems to turn in at the beginning of next class, I leave and go back to the library for the last few minutes of my free period. I happily go back to the spot I was sitting with my book earlier and decide to sit at a table to read. As I turn to find a secluded table, I bump into someone and all of our books go tumbling with us. “Oof!” we say at the same time; looking up to see whom I bumped into, I noticed it was the same person from this morning. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you” he says ashamed while trying to collect his books. 

“Well of course you couldn’t, that stack of books goes over your eyes. It’s fine though, no worries. Let me help you carry some of those.”

“N-no, you don’t have to but thanks.” He says shyly as I help him anyway.

“I’m Saph by the way, Saphira Aeron. I’m new here, it’s my second day.” I introduce myself as we walk over to a nearby table. 

“I thought that was you, you’re in my English class. I’m Hiccup Haddock; yea I know it’s a weird name. There’s kind of a story behind it. My family comes from Vikings and they often used weird sounding names like that to scare away the enemy, or something like that.”

“Vikings, huh. You don’t look like a Viking to me. That’s really cool though. Well hey, it was nice meeting you Hiccup but I have to go to class.” I say putting my book back.  
“Wait, what is your next class?”

I hand him my schedule and he looks it over and comments that we have the same health ed class next so he decides to walk with me. “So where are you from Saphira?”  
“Hmm? Oh, I’m from Tahoe, California.”

“California… you don’t look like a ‘Cali’ girl. Why did you move here all of a sudden?”

“Ugh, I hate it when people say it like that. I had to move here because, umm… well I had to come move in with my aunt.” I say trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

“Oh, okay. Well this is our class, you can sit by me if you want.” 

I nod and set my bag down in the seat next to him before going to talk to the teacher. Once I’ve had her sign my schedule, I fold it and put it in my pocket to take to the office after class. I sit with him and smile as I notice he has freckles too. He looks up from his drawing and sees me studying his face and when his green eyes meet my blue ones, his face goes red and he looks back down quickly. Smirking at his shyness, I look at my binder and decide to try a problem from my music theory practice sheet until class starts. 

Health class goes by relatively quickly since the topic was over cardiovascular diseases, which we just covered in health at my old school. Hiccup walked me to the office and then to my locker since we realized our lockers were really close. He was telling me about his cat, Toothless, when we walked out of the front doors. I told him my aunt was waiting for me and said bye before hopping into Mia’s car. 

“Oh you have a new friend? What’s his name?” she says the moment I sat down. 

“He’s this kid I met in the library, we have a few classes together. His name is Hiccup, his ancestors were Vikings.” 

“Vikings… that’s interesting. How does grilled chicken salad sound for dinner?”

“Oh, that sounds really good! Can we put bell peppers and fruit on it? That’s how mom always made it.” 

“That’s how we ate it growing up.” 

We drove in a comfortable silence listening to the radio as we went to get the ingredients. I texted Ginny telling her I kinda made a friend and would explain later.

_____________

After dinner, I worked on some more music theory problems before calling Ginny. “So who is this kid you met? Is he cute?” she says as soon as she answers.

“His name is Hiccup, I met him in the library. Oh don’t look at me like that, you know I love being around books. Anyway, we bumped into each other in the library and talked for a bit. Turns out we have a few classes together so I guess I have someone to sit by. He’s cute in a dorky kid brother way. He has shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes, and freckles. He was telling me about his cat, Toothless. He named him that because he got him as a kitten and he didn’t have all his teeth yet.”

“Aww he sounds adorkable, just like you!” she says smirking, “ugh I’m allergic to cats, plus those things are like so evil. Dogs are like wayyyy better.”

“Whatever you nerd, you’re just jealous because I have a new friend. I love cats, especially black cats like Toothless.”

“Psshh who’s jealous? Not me, I’m your best friend and no one can compete with me!” she says with fake arrogance. 

Just as she was about to say something else, she screamed and yelled at her twin brothers Fred and George who stole her phone. “Who are you talking to Ginevra? Is it a boy? It better not be a boy! Hello? Who’s this?”

They were both talking so it was hard to tell who said what, but I laughed and responded; “Gred! Forge! My favorite troublemakers!”

“Saphie! Our favorite little sister!” they said at the same time; in the background I heard Ginny says she was supposed to be their favorite sister considering she was their only actual sister. 

“Ugh, stop calling me Saphie! It was great talking to you guys, but pass me back to Ginny because I have to go.

“Bye Saphie!” they yell at the same time, making me roll my eyes but smile at the same time. 

“Saph?”

“Hey Gin, I have to go. Bye, love you!”

After hanging up the phone, I go downstairs to see what Mia was screaming about; turns out she was watching a scary movie. I laugh and go back to my room and get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French conversation Saphira has with Draco translates to   
> D: "Hello, my name is Draco and I wanted to let you know that you can show me what this pretty mouth can do"  
> S: "Do you need help finding your tiny dick?"
> 
> I'm going to try switching to Hiccup's POV in the next chapter so we'll see how that goes. How you guys enjoy it!


	3. The Viking and His Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time going into other characters' POVs, so I hope it's okay. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I wanted to get it done since I won't be able to post anything for a few days. It's 3:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted so off to bed with me.

~Hiccup’s POV~

During my free period, I went to the library to see what kind of books they have about dragons that I haven’t already read. I found quite a few, and while walking to a nearby table I bumped into someone and all of our books went tumbling to the floor. “Oof!” we said at the same time. 

I was already surprised that there was someone else in the library during this time, but even more shocked when I realized who it was. I looked up and saw that it was the new girl from my English class; I immediately started collecting my books and quickly apologized. “O-Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you,” I said ashamed that I wasn’t paying attention.

“Well of course you couldn’t, that stack of books goes over your eyes. It’s fine though, no worries. Let me help you carry some of those.”

“N-no, you don’t have to but thanks.” I said shyly but she did anyway.

“I’m Saph by the way, Saphira Aeron. I’m new here, it’s my second day.” She said as we walk over to a nearby table. 

“I thought that was you, you’re in my English class. I’m Hiccup Haddock; yea I know it’s a weird name. There’s kind of a story behind it. My family comes from Vikings and they often used weird sounding names like that to scare away the enemy, or something like that.”

“Vikings, huh. You don’t look like a Viking to me. That’s really cool though. Well hey, it was nice meeting you Hiccup but I have to go to class.” She said as she put her book back on the shelf. 

After finding out that we were headed to the next class, we decided to walk together and got to know each other a bit more. When I asked her why she suddenly moved here, she hesitated and I sensed some pain behind her words. I felt bad for possibly bringing something up that makes her remember bad memories. I quickly realized that it has something to do with her parents since she’s living with her aunt and didn’t mention them. I invited her to sit by me in class and was relieved when she did. Since she had to go talk to the teacher, I decided to work on my current drawing to pass some time until class starts. I saw her sit down in my peripheral and looked up, only to notice she was looking at me. When my eyes met her bright blue ones, I immediately felt my face get hot and looked down so she wouldn’t see me blush. I paid attention during class, but would look over at her now and then and see her eyes glaze over when she went into her own world.

Once the bell rang signaling the end of class, she told me that she had to walk to the office to turn in her signed schedule. When she told me that it would only take a minute or two, I asked where her locker was. After finding out that it was like two down from mine, I agreed to wait for her to walk together. She asked a few questions, trying to get to know me, and I soon found myself telling her about my best friend, Toothless. He’s my black cat, and I can always tell what he’s thinking because his emotions are always readable in his green eyes. People tend to say that cats are assholes; I wouldn’t say it like that, but he most definitely has a certain mischievousness about him. 

When she told me that she had to go, I walked off to get on the bus and found myself lost in thought as I put my ear buds in to let my music drown out the sounds of people around me. I got on the bus, sitting in my normal spot towards the front and allowed myself to think about going home to Toothless. He was always happy to listen to how my day went and like to through in his own thoughts. After the bus dropped me off at the corner of the street by my house, I walked up to my room to find Toothless waking up from a nap on my bed. I put my bag down and layed down next to him. 

“Hey bud, so guess what happened today?”

He got up and plopped down on my stomach so I could scratch the spot behind his ear. Smiling when he started purring, I asked him if he remembered that I told him about the new girl in my English class. Meowing his response that he does remember that, I told him that I bumped into her in the library. He bopped me on the head and peeked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Oh haha, very funny you bad little kitten” I said dryly, smirking and stopped scratching his eyes, earning an annoyed meow from him. 

“Anyways, we walked together to class and after school and get this bud, she was actually talking to me. I noticed her staring at me during class and yes it did make me blush like a dork, but that’s not important. Oh by the way, her name is Saphira; maybe because her eyes look like beautiful sparkling sapphires. Oh don’t look at me like that. Come on, lets go see what dad is making for dinner.”

I fell asleep that night thinking about her, wondering if she would choose to sit next to me in class tomorrow or if she would disregard me like everyone else does. 

~Saph’s POV~

I woke up Saturday morning happy that I made it through my first week at my new school and even met a cool person. Hiccup is pretty chill; we’re both sarcastic and his dry humor is funny, but it’s hilarious how easy it is to make him blush by making dirty comments. It was nice having someone to sit with under my now favorite tree outside during lunch. He isn’t too loud or obnoxious and is able to sit in a comfortable silence; something that didn’t happen often with Ginny, I love her but she can be pretty loud at times. It’s nice to be around a fellow introvert for a change. That Draco guy, (I prefer to just call him by his last name, Malfoy, because it’s less personal) has only made a few more flirty comments, mainly about my chest annoyingly enough. I smirk knowing that he gets flustered and annoyed every time I make a tiny dick joke. He even had the audacity to tell me that I shouldn’t allow myself to be seen with Hiccup because it will make me seem like a loser. Ugh, I hate people like that thinking their all high and mighty telling other people what to do. 

I roll over on my bed to reach my phone and see that Ginny texted me about how her brother Percy made the rest of her family mad by not going to the weekly Weasley Sunday brunch because he would rather be working. Friday after school, Hiccup and I exchanged numbers to text over the weekend since I guess we can sorta be considered friends. It was hilarious to see his face go all red when I asked him for his number, he was all embarrassed that I had to grab his phone from his hand and put my number in myself and text my phone from it to get his number. After I responded to Ginny’s text, I texted Hiccup before putting my hair in a messy bun as I walked downstairs to have some coffee with Mia.

“Morning sleeping beauty, did you get any sleep last night or did you stay up watching Dragon Ball Z?”

“Wha? Ugh, don’t call me sleeping beauty. I don’t know what time I fell asleep, just that it was past 2 a.m. how did you sleep?”

“Fine Hic, ” I smirk knowing he hates that nickname, “I slept okay. What are you up to?”

“Really? Again with the whole ‘Hic’ thing? Why must you insist on calling me, a manly Viking, such silly names? I’m lying on my bed, trying to get Toothless to stop poking my head with his paw. You?”

I laughed at the whole ‘manly Viking’ thing and responded, “Manly Viking? Where? I’m having coffee with my aunt. I think I’m gonna walk to the park by my house after I shower? Care to join?” I smirk adding a winking face that I know will make him get all flustered, “Join at the park I mean, if it’s not too far from your house. It’s called Seabury Park.”

“You question my manliness, Sappy? I’ll have you know that I am the manliest Viking know to man. And uhh, haha.. Sure I’ll join you at the park, it’s like a down the street from where I live. Meet you at the lake?” 

“Potassium.” I laugh knowing that I made him feel awkward. 

“What? What about potassium?”

“Potassium… K… The symbol for potassium is K.”

“Oh. Nerd."

“Whatever you dork, I’m going in the shower, I’ll see you at the park in about 20 minutes.”

~Hiccup’s POV~

I wasn’t expecting to wake up to a text from Saphira this morning, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise. Well actually, Toothless woke me up to let me know that I got a notification on my phone and saw that it was a text from her. I still don’t know why I got so embarrassed when she asked me for my phone number; I guess I’m just not used to any girls other than Astrid texting me ever since she moved back to her mom’s house in Illinois. I had told Saphira that I would probably stay up late binge watching Dragon Ball Z before I went to get on the bus after school. I smiled when I noticed that she put herself as ‘Saph :)” in my phone. I grabbed my phone after petting Toothless’ sleek black fur and opened her message, immediately rolling my eyes that she called me sleeping beauty; if anything, I should be calling her that. Wait, I did not just think that, or maybe I said it out loud; I hope I didn’t, but I groan knowing I did the moment Toothless starts poking me with a teasing look in his eyes. 

“Oh gods, I did not just say that! Ugh Toothless, can you not? It’s already embarrassing enough without your teasing.”

Saphira and I continue texting with playful banter, teasing each other with hilariously cringy nicknames. Toothless keeps poking me, especially when my face gets really hot, and probably really red, from her ‘join me’ comment and the little wink. Does she not understand how hard it is not to like her; she doesn’t need to make it worse for me with all the playful flirting and innuendos she’s always throwing. Surprisingly, she lives pretty close to me if the park is walking distance from her house as well. I laugh at her nerdy potassium pun and get up to use the bathroom making Toothless meow in protest since he was lying against me. 

“Sorry bud, but she wants to hang out at the park so I have to get ready. Don’t give me that look, she just doesn’t have anyone else to hang out with here.”  
I brushed my teeth and pulled on a pair of black jeans with a green shirt to match my green Converse shoes before going to the kitchen to eat a quick bowl of cereal and making sure Toothless has food before heading out the door with my sketchbook and pencils in my brown leather messenger bag. I enjoy the sound of birds chirping as I walk past a few housed and cross the street to the park. 

Since I don’t know which way she’s coming from, I walked to sit under a tree by the lake in the middle of the park. I take my sketchbook out and open to the drawing I’ve been working on of what I imagine Toothless would look like as a dragon. I add some more shadows and detail to his black scales and hear footsteps approaching, muffled from the grass. I look up and am mesmerized by the way the sunlight shows streaks of blue-black in her long silky hair that I have never noticed before. I blush when I realize that I’m staring at her; the way her eyes shine in the light, the curve of her full breasts in her tight dark blue shirt, the way her hips sway as she walks, her long smooth legs from her black shorts to her combat boots. I feel a slight flutter in my chest as she smiles, showing a set of perfect pearly white teeth. 

She sits down next to me, “Like what you see princess?” smirking when my face gets flushed in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I promise I’m not some creep or anything.”

“It’s fine, Hic. Stop making it awkward, but thanks for noticing my apparently dashing good looks,” she says laughing and nudges my shoulder with hers.

“O-Okay, well how was your shower? Wait, is inappropriate to ask? How was your coffee?”

She laughs; she has such a nice laugh. “My shower was great, nice and steamy,” she says smirking, making my face get hot again, “My coffee was delicious, thank you very much. What are you drawing?”

I sigh with relief as she changes the subject, “this is what I imagine my cat Toothless would look like as a dragon.”

“It’s really good. You’re a very talented artist, Hiccup. I’m not that great at drawing, but I can write a decent melody now and then.”

We spent a few hours by the lake talking and getting to know her better until her aunt texted her to get home because they apparently have plans to go to the movies. I offer to walk her home, but she declines, saying her aunt decided to just pick her up on the way out. I sigh, watching her leave, happy that she was willing to spend a few hours with me today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saphira and Hiccup are still getting to know each other so their interactions are still light-hearted and playful, but Saph might have to start opening up to him soon since her mom's birthday would be coming up... Please comment and let me know what you guys think so far. :D


	4. Hormones

~Saph’s POV~

It was definitely intriguing when I noticed that Hiccup was checking me out as I walked over to him at the park. I don’t think I’m the most attractive person, but I know I’m not a sight for sore eyes. I have decent self-esteem. Hiccup is adorable, but in a little brother sort of way. I don’t want him to get his hopes up so I should probably tone down the playful flirty and sexual comments a bit. 

On our way to school Monday morning, I looked over to aunt Mia and noticed that she really does look a lot like mom. She has the same light blue eyes and her hair is the same chocolately shade of brown as mom’s. She doesn’t have freckles like mom or me though. I feel tightness in my chest as thoughts of my mom fill my mind. I miss her; I miss the way she would get little wrinkles around her blue eyes when she laughed. I miss how she would hug me tightly when I was upset and I would feel safe in her arms. I miss her, but now is not the time to feel sad so I look out the window and watch the trees go by before we arrive at the front of the large building. Getting out of the car, I see Hiccup’s bus pull in behind us. I wave at Aunt Mia and wait for Hiccup to get off the bus and ruffle his hair as soon as I see him. I playfully run off to my locker, Hiccup quickly following. 

“Wha.. No, why?” Hiccup says with his nasally voice in protest as he runs his fingers through his messy hair. 

“Why you ask? Because I wanted to, that’s why.” I respond with a smirk.

“Oh forgive me, dear queen of darkness, for questioning your reasoning.”

“You are forgiven this time, peasant, but next time you question me, I’ll have to tell our lord and savior Cthulhu on you.” I say with fake arrogance.

“Please no, anything but that!”

“Very well, peasant; if you wish to be forgiven, you must come over to my house this evening.” 

“Wait, you want me to come over? Today?” 

“Is that not what I just said?” 

Just as I was closing my locker, Malfoy passed by and slammed it shut making me jump. 

“Really Aeron, you want to fuck that and not me? Tsk, tsk, I daresay you have bad taste in guys. Suit yourself, but I might take you if you beg enough.” He said with a sneer.p 

“I never said I was going to fuck him, and I would rather him than you Malfoy. At least he knows how to treat a lady. Besides, I’m very sure it would be you begging.” I respond disgustedly, my expression quickly turning to shock and anger as he pushes me against my locker.

“I beg for no one,” he growls into my ear, “come find me if you change your mind. We’ll talk later.” He says just as I push him off.

“Come on Hiccup, we have to get to class.” I say with animosity. 

“Hey, are you okay? Don’t let him get to you, Saph. Let’s go.” Hiccup says with concern. 

We walk to class and try to put Malfoy out of our minds and focus. We take our seats, we noticing that Ms. Fauster has changed the formation of the desks from rows to groups of four. We immediately groan as we realize that we’re going to be put into groups. We see that she has already assigned our seats by has placing name cards on the desks instructing us where to sit. We happily sit in our seats that are thankfully in the same group. As we wait for the rest of the class to file in and sit, we look at each other with annoyance that one of Malfoy’s friends is in our group. The boy has the same white blond hair that Malfoy does and I groan into my hands as realization that they’re related dawns on me. Hiccup looks at me with concern and nods once to confirm my thoughts. The bell rings, signaling the beginning of the day. 

“Good morning class, I’m sure most of you have already figured out that you will be working in groups. You will be split further into groups of two for a project that will last the next two weeks.” She pauses as the class simultaneously groans. “For this project, you will need to research and turn in an essay written by both partners about a culture of my choosing and their involvement with magic and rituals. I will pass around the rubric for the project with the culture and the names of both people in that group.”

She walks around passing out the rubrics and gets to our group last. I look down and see that I’m paired with Lilith Faye and our project is over Paganism. Hiccup is paired with Jackson Overland and their project is on Mexican Curanderas. I look at Hiccup and raise an eyebrow with disappointment that we weren’t paired up. He shrugs at me and turns to his partner. I turn to look at the girl before me and introduce myself. I can’t help but notice the beautiful shade of jade green in her eyes and how soft and kissable her lips look. These thoughts shock me since I’ve never thought of another girl in this way. We exchange phone numbers and begin deciding what types of rituals we would like to research. We plan to meet in the library the following day during our free periods to start planning. We all turn back to the front of the class as Ms. Fauster continues her lecture.

During lunch, Hiccup and I each grab a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of Gatorade before walking outside to our normal spot under the tree. “So are Malfoy and the Overland guy like cousins or something?” I ask before taking a bit out of my sandwich. 

“That’s what I’ve heard. It makes sense though, I see them together a lot and they both have that really white looking hair. Overland seems more chill than Malfoy does though. We’ll see how these projects go.” He responds before we sit and eat our lunch in silence. 

Towards the end of lunch, I sigh in frustration as I realize that I’ll have to see Malfoy in my French class later. Hiccup looks at me apologetically, knowing what’s going through my mind. “Hey Hic, you’re coming to my house after school right?” 

“Do I have a choice?” He responds with sarcasm, “let me text my dad and let him know, it should be fine. He usually works late on Monday nights.”

I text my aunt asking her if it’s okay for Hiccup to come over after school before standing up and grabbing my bag, walking to throw my trash away. I wait for Hiccup to do the same and we walk to our separate classes, promising to meet up after school. 

Later that day I was somewhat relieved that we were writing an essay in French, which meant that Malfoy wouldn’t be able to talk to me during class. As I was walking to my locker, I felt a firm hand push me against the wall. Looking up to see that it was him, I rolled my eyes. 

“What do you want, Malfoy? Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” 

He slams his hand against the wall near my head and scowls when I don’t flinch; instead, I look daringly into his grey eyes. “You don’t scare me, run along now, your cousin looks annoyed having to wait for you.”

He turns around to find that his cousin is indeed glaring at him. “I swear Draco, if I’m late to soccer practice again, I’ll make sure your mother knows that you’ve been threatening innocent girls.” 

Malfoy turned back to me before hitting the wall again, “You got lucky this time, princess.” 

I smirk at him with disdain as he follows his cousin. Before walking to my locker, I look at Overland and his eye meets mine with an apologetic look before walking off. I see Hiccup already waiting for me by my locker with a questioning look. I shrug, saying that I’ll explain later. I leave my books in my locker and close it as I grab my phone from my pocket. Seeing that Mia agreed to let Hiccup come over, I grab his wrist and pull him along to Mia’s car. 

“Hey Aunt Mia, this is Hiccup. Thanks for letting him come over.” 

“Hello Ms. Aeron.”

“Hey Saph; hello Hiccup, nice to finally meet you. What would the two of you like for dinner?”

Hiccup and I look at each other and back at her before simultaneously saying ‘pizza’, look back at each other and burst out laughing. Mia looks at the two of us with amusement. We tell her about the project we have to do for English and how disappointed we are that we weren’t paired up. We drive to the store to buy two meat lovers’ pizzas and some drinks before heading home. Once we get to the house, we help Aunt Mia carry in the groceries before heading up the stairs to my room. 

After putting our bags to the side, I sat on my bed and pat the spot next to me and he walked with uncertainty at the thought of being on a girl’s bed. His face became flushed when I sigh grabbing his wrist and pull him onto the bed. I lay my head on a pillow I placed on his lap and looked up at him. I laugh reaching my hand up to poke his flushed cheek, which only became warmer. After grabbing his wrists and putting his hands on my head, he got the hint that I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair. He blushed harder and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and poked his cheek again. 

“So the reason I took a while to get to my locker after school was because Malfoy was being a prat again. He either really doesn’t like me, was dared to try to get in my pants, or he’s really offended that I won’t fall for his ‘charms’. Regardless, his cousin saved me from dealing with his raging hormones for too long.”

He stopped playing with my hair as he thought about what Malfoy’s intentions could be. I pouted when I felt his hand stop, before he looked down smirking and began massaging my scalp. His fingertips made me feel so relaxed that I didn’t realize a soft moan escaped my lips until his hands stopped again. I blushed and faked a cough, attempting to hide my embarrassment. I met his eyes and stuck my tongue out playfully, making him chuckle in response. Just as he was about to start playing with my hair again, we heard a loud “ahem” from the door. We immediately both jumped up and turning red as we saw Aunt Mia pretending she didn’t see anything. “Pizza is ready, wash up and come down to eat.” 

She walked out, leaving us to deal with the embarrassment of being caught having a moment. 

~Hiccup’s POV~

I got off the bus in front of the school Monday morning and felt a hand ruffle my hair jumping at the sudden contact. “Wha.. No, why?” I said trying to fix my messy hair.

“Why you ask? Because I wanted to, that’s why.” She responded with that mischievous smirk of her's.

“Oh forgive me, dear queen of darkness, for questioning your reasoning.”

“You are forgiven this time, peasant, but next time you question me, I’ll have to tell our lord and savior Cthulu on you.” She says with fake arrogance.

“Please no, anything but that!”

“Very well, peasant; if you wish to be forgiven, you must come over to my house this evening.” 

“Wait, you want me to come over? Today?” I say surprised that I just got invited to a girl’s house.

“Is that not what I just said?” 

Just as I was about to respond, Malfoy slammed her locker shut, “Really Aeron, you want to fuck that and not me? Tsk, tsk, I daresay you have bad taste in guys. Suit yourself, but I might take you if you beg enough.” He said with a sneer.

“I never said I was going to fuck him, and I would rather him than you Malfoy. At least he knows how to treat a lady. Besides, I’m very sure it would be you begging.” She shot back disgustedly.

Before I could step in, he shoved her into her locker and I felt anger fill me, even more so as he leaned into her ear and said something I couldn’t hear. I felt relief when she pushed him away and grabbed me to go to class. When we walked into our English class, I immediately noticed the desks were grouped. Saphira and I looked to see where our assigned seats were. Thankfully, we were in the same group. We noticed that Malfoy’s cousin and some other girl were in our group as well. The teacher explained the project and starting assigning groups and I saw that I will be working with Overland for the next two weeks and Saphira will be working with the girl. I was hoping I would get to work with Saphira, but I guess at least sitting by her is alright. I’ve seen Overland around, but we’ve never actually talked. 

“Hey, I guess we’re working together. I’m Jack.” 

“Umm, yea. Hi, I’m Hiccup.” We exchanged information and the lecture started. 

During lunch, Saph and I discussed Overland and Malfoy being cousins. Towards the end of lunch, I hear a frustrated sigh from Saphira. I know she’s thinking of having to deal with Malfoy later. 

“Hey Hic, you’re coming to my house after school right?” 

“Do I have a choice?” I respond with slight sarcasm, “let me text my dad and let him know, it should be fine. He usually works late on Monday nights.”

With that, we started walking to our classes. After the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, I walked to my locker and waited for Saphira. She was taking longer than normal. As soon as I was about to go look for her by her class, I saw her walk around the corner. I look at her wondering what took so long, but she just shrugs and says she’ll explain later. We walk out to her aunt’s car and she introduces me as soon as we’re in the car.

“Hey Aunt Mia, this is Hiccup. Thanks for letting him come over.” 

“Hey Saph; hello Hiccup, nice to finally meet you. What would the two of you like for dinner?”

Saphira and I look at each other and back at her before simultaneously saying ‘pizza’, look back at each other and burst out laughing. Mia looks at the two of us with amusement. We tell her about the project we have to do for English and how disappointed we are that we weren’t paired up. 

Once we got to her house, I got out of the car and looked up at the large, blue two-story building. We walked inside and I looked around, seeing wooden floors, grey walls, black suede couches, and a large television. We walked into the large, open kitchen to set the groceries down on the granite counter. We walked into the hallway, I looked at pictures of Saphira, her aunt, and another woman who looked like them who I guess is Saphira’s mother. We went up the dark wooden stair and into her room. After putting our bags to the side, she sat on her large, grey bed and pats the spot next to her. I walked with uncertainty at the thought of being on her bed. I felt my face become flushed when she sighed and grabbed my right wrist and pulled me onto the bed. She placed a pillow on my lap before laying her head on it, letting her long, shiny hair go around her. She looked up at me and I couldn’t help but admire her pretty blue eyes. She laughed reaching a small pale hand up to poke my already flushed cheek, which only became warmer. She grabbed my wrists and placed my hands on her head, so I started to my fingers through her soft hair. I blushed harder and looked at her questioning why she’s being so intimate. She simply shrugged and poked my cheek again. 

“So the reason I took a while to get to my locker after school was because Malfoy was being a prat again. He either really doesn’t like me, was dared to try to get in my pants, or he’s really offended that I won’t fall for his ‘charms’. Regardless, his cousin saved me from dealing with his raging hormones for too long.”

My hand stopped playing with her hair and thought about what Malfoy’s intentions could be. I looked down and saw her pouting, I really wanted to kiss her pretty pink lips, but smirked and massaged her scalp with my nimble fingers instead. I felt her relax and a soft moan escaped her lips, causing me to stop and I thanked the gods that I had a pillow in my lap because hearing her moan made blood rush down below my navel. She blushed and faked a cough, attempting to hide her embarrassment. She met his eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully; I tried to not think of making her moan and chuckled in response to her attempts to save face. Just as I was about to start playing with her hair again, we heard a loud “ahem” from the door. We immediately both jumped up and turned red as we saw her Aunt pretending she didn’t see anything. “Pizza is ready, wash up and come down to eat.” 

She walked out, leaving us to deal with the embarrassment of being caught having a moment. I walked to her bathroom and had to hide the hardness in my pants before walking downstairs with her. We had dinner together and I helped clean up before telling her I had to get home before it gets too late. We walked upstairs and I grabbed my stuff before she walked me to the front door. Before I could walk off, she hugged my side, “Thanks for coming. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yea, see you.” I replied smiling before walking away.

I walked home quickly, only taking about fifteen minutes before going into my room. I pet Toothless and filled his bowl with food before going into a steamy shower. I couldn’t stop hearing her moan in my mind or thinking about her firm breasts against my side when she hugged me. I moaned as I wrapped my hand around my hardness and pumped slowly, thinking about making her moan and what she would look like under me. I pumped faster thinking about her being in here with me, thinking about drops of water going down the valley between her supple breasts, down her firm stomach and into her nether regions. I felt my legs stiffen as I pumped harder, thinking about her moaning my name and reaching her hand to the soft folds between her thighs. I groaned as a string of white liquid sprayed onto my stomach and felt the pleasurable high fade away, leaving me tired. I washed myself off, feeling the hot water pounding on my chest. I got dressed for bed after drying myself off with a soft towel and climbed into my soft green bed, ashamed that I thought about her in those ways. I was no better than that prat Malfoy, understanding how her beauty and body affect his teenage hormones.


End file.
